


Ice Station Ferb

by foobar137



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Antarctica, F/M, First Time, Heinz the OWCA Agent, Horny Teenagers, Huddling For Warmth, Recent Break-Ups, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, teleporters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: Isabella and Phineas, fresh off recent break-ups, are trapped together in Antarctica as Ferb tries to get them home. As they cling together for warmth, will they realize what they feel about each other? Meanwhile, Heinz takes on a solo mission against the evil Doctor Mettleshmirtz, who is attempting to destroy all sources of relief from the heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Phineas and Isabella are 17. Mind the tags; this is an explicit work.
> 
> This started from a request from a FFN user; unfortunately, my brain dropped most of the request and just got stuck on “Phineas and Isabella, explicit huddle for warmth”. My apologies.
> 
> This does not share continuity with any of my other works at this time.

Isabella paused at the gate, gathering her courage. She hadn't been here in almost a month, since Simon had thrown that fit about 'the way she looked at Phineas'. He never had believed that she was just friends with Phineas, and vice versa. She'd given up on Phineas a long time ago; that had been why she'd agreed to date Simon in the first place.

But that was in the past. She'd gotten sick of his attempts to control her life, and broken up with him a week ago. She'd been hesitant to come over, not sure if she'd be welcome again; Phineas's girlfriend was almost as jealous as Simon. But she missed hanging out with her friends, and finally decided to just come over and see what happened.

She checked her outfit one last time - hopefully a T-shirt and shorts said 'friend' and not 'manhunter', especially given the hot weather predicted for today. She swung the gate open, asking, "What'cha doin'?" as she had for years. Phineas and Ferb were sitting against the tree; Phineas sat up with a broad smile as she came in.

"Hey! We missed you. I heard about Simon..." he began, trailing off as if embarrassed.

She shuffled her feet, looking at the ground. "Yeah, I missed you guys too." She looked around. Nobody else was over yet; that was odd. "Where's Sally?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. "We...she broke up with me. A few days ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Isabella said, sitting cross-legged on the grass facing Phineas. She wasn't sorry, really; Sally had disliked Isabella and Phineas's friendship almost as much as Simon had. "You guys were going out for...what, almost a year?"

"Ten months. A month or so less than you and Simon." He shrugged. "But that's all done now."

"So what's the plan for today?" Isabella asked, trying to change the subject.

Phineas looked at the ground. "I don't know. We haven't really been building much the past couple weeks. We've been feeling uninspired."

"It's supposed to be rather hot today," Ferb suggested. "Perhaps we should do something to cool off."

Phineas's eyes lit up. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

Isabella smiled at the familiar words, then she looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

"Look, I don't see why I have to be the one who goes down through the sewers," Heinz said, staring at Perry.

Perry gestured toward the jetpack, and Heinz sighed. It was far too small for him, but would fit Perry perfectly. Unfortunately, that meant that Heinz had to enter Doctor Mettleshmirtz's new underground lab through the sewer, while Perry went and dealt with a new villain, Professor Zedu, in his cloudmobile.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with." Heinz climbed down through the open manhole, and looked up. Perry gave him a smile and a thumbs-up, and he gave Perry a thumbs-up back. Even though he had to do a lot of the dirty work, Heinz had to admit that he and Perry made a good team.

* * *

Phineas tried to fight the urge to put his arm around Isabella to warm her up as she rubbed her arms against the slight chill. He definitely was trying not to notice that her nipples were showing through her shirt. He'd realized she wasn't interested in him like that when she'd started dating Simon. Sally had been a poor substitute, and had finally dumped him when he wondered aloud if Isabella was coming over again one time too many.

Today, he and Ferb had built a teleporter that had sent them to an Antarctic ice cave. A heater in the center warmed the air and provided light. Thin, high-tech thermal blankets hung on the walls and covered the floor and ceiling, keeping the cave from melting around them. The three of them had used the cave as a base for exploring Antarctica, sledding with penguins and watching seals in the dark Antarctic night, then coming back here to warm up. Their jackets and snow pants, made of the same thin but super-insulated material as the blankets, sat in a pile next to the teleporter panel, a glowing white square on the snow-packed floor by the heater.

"I think it's about time to head back. What do you guys think?" Phineas asked. Ferb and Isabella nodded.

Ferb knelt down next to the teleporter panel, tapping in the coordinates for home. Nodding to Phineas, he picked up his snow gear, stepped onto the panel, and with a *crackle* and a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Heinz moved the grating aside with a grunt and climbed up through the hole. He shook his head at his clothing, which was probably ruined by the trek through the sewers.

_Why did Mettleshmirtz have to move down here?_ He wondered to himself.

The basement lab was...wait. There was no lab here. It was just an ordinary basement. Frowning, he activated his wrist communicator.

"Hey, Dad," Vanessa said from the tiny screen, looking up from whatever she'd been doing. "What's up?"

"There's no lab here in the basement," he said.

"Huh," she said, tapping on her keyboard. "Oh, hey, looks like he moved up into the penthouse last night."

"What? You mean I didn't have to go through the sewers at all?"

"Apparently not. Sorry about that."

"Thanks, Vanessa. I'll put the cleaning bill on my next expense report."

"Sure thing, Dad. Good luck." The screen turned off.

Heinz climbed up the stairs to the penthouse, then paused to catch his breath. One final door stood between him and his destination. He reached out and gripped the handle...

It was locked.

"Well, that's rude," he muttered to himself, then knocked on the door.

"A minute!" a voice said from inside, and then the door opened with a click. "What?"

Doctor Horst Mettleshmirtz was short and rotund, with thick glasses on his bald head. He wore a too-long lab coat that dragged on the ground. His grandiose planes to take over the city - he wasn't even trying for the whole Tri-State Area - revolved around -erator devices of various sorts.

"Oh, it's you," Mettleshmirtz said, adjusting his glasses. "Where's the platypus?" He looked around dubiously.

"Perry's got another mission, so it's just me today," Heinz said.

Mettleshmirtz shrugged. "Whatever. You might as well come in."

Heinz followed him in. "So what's the plan today?"

"Nothing big," Mettleshmirtz said conversationally. "It's so hot that I figure I can just waltz into city hall and demand the mayor surrender."

"Tried that. There are too many things to cool people down."

"So, I need to shut them down first. Witness the power of the Anti-cooler-erator! It will detect the greatest source of cooling relief in the city, and disintegrate it. For example, that ice cream store right across the street, with the line out the door? First target."

Heinz studied it, noting the swivel mount and obligatory self-destruct button. "Cool! So to speak."

Mettleshmirtz glared at him. "Just watch."

"I'm sorry, Horst, I can't let you."

"I know, Heinz. I'm sorry about this, too." He pushed a button on his remote, and coils along the walls sprung out, capturing Heinz's wrists and ankles and pinning him to the wall.

"Ow!" Heinz said.

"Now, again - witness the power of the Anti-cooler-erator!" Mettleshmirtz pushed another button, and the device swiveled to one side, firing a blue bolt.

"What? That's not where it was supposed to fire," Mettleshmirtz said, flipping open a panel in the side of the device.

* * *

Ferb stepped off the teleporter panel quickly, clearing the way for the next person. A blue bolt came down from the skies, striking the teleporter, which sparked and fizzed as it turned black. As he backed away, it flipped into the air, folded itself in half, and vanished.

Ferb blinked, dropped the heavy jacket, then headed into the garage to find parts for another teleporter so he could get Phineas and Isabella home.

_Hopefully, they'll be safe in the ice cave until I can get this built._

* * *

Isabella was just about to step onto the teleporter when it started sparking. She jumped back, startled, as it burst into flames. Sparks flew from it, landing on the floor, which caught on fire quickly.

The fire started to spread, and Phineas took her hand, pulling her away from it. She nodded, backing away. Unfortunately, their warm clothes were on the far side of the teleporter, and as she watched, the fire caught up to them, setting them ablaze as well.

"We need out of here before the cave collapses," she said, pulling on Phineas's hand. She saw the back part of the cave collapse, dumping ice and slush onto the fire. A wash of water hit the fire in the heater, and a blast of steam came up, causing more of the cave roof to melt.

Isabella and Phineas rushed toward the entrance to the cave. She stepped to the side to grab one of the thermal blankets off the wall, and heard Phineas scream. An instant later, she was chilled to the bone as a torrent of water drenched her. She turned, grabbing the blanket, which shook the water off itself. "Come on," she said, pulling him up and out of the cave. The back part had completely collapsed now, and it was obvious the rest wouldn't last long.

They got out, and the cave ceiling collapsed behind them with a crack of finality. A stream of smoke and steam wafted up from the opening. The bright stars in the dark Antarctic sky shone above them, illuminating the snow that surrounded them. A cold wind whipped right through her wet, thin summer clothes, and she could hear Phineas's teeth chattering already. Adrenaline ran through her as her Fireside Girls training kicked in, and she could see the necessary steps to keep both of them alive laid out in front of her. "We need to get those wet clothes off of us, then huddle together in the blanket for warmth until Ferb can get us back," she said clinically.

Shivering, he pulled off his shirt as she loosely wrapped the blanket around them, keeping the wind off of them at least. She pulled off her own shirt, tossing it down, then added her shorts. Her bra was a little wet, but she wasn't willing to take it off. Phineas had seen her in a bikini plenty of times, but topless was something else entirely.

Phineas's fingers were too frozen to unbutton his shorts, so she helped, tugging them down. It looked like their shorts had taken most of the water, and little had seeped through to their underwear, fortunately.

They were both shivering as she pulled the blanket tighter around them, sharing their body heat. "We should lay down," she said through chattering teeth, and he nodded. Carefully, they knelt down, then he more-or-less collapsed onto his side, pulling the blanket loose. A blast of cold air snuck in through the seam, and she lay down next to him, wrapping her arms around him to share their heat, to keep them both alive. She pulled the blanket tight around them, and kicked off her shoes so she could tuck it in around their feet with her toes. A small air hole above their head was the only opening, and she reached up to tug that as small as she dared.

She stroked his back, still cold to the touch, trying to generate warmth, and his shivers slowed. With one final shudder, they stopped, and he took a deep breath.

"It's a good thing Sally didn't see this," he whispered, and she laughed, despite herself.

"Or Simon, for that matter," she added. He could make jokes - he was probably past the worst of it now. "How long do you think until Ferb gets us back?"

"I'm sure he's working on it right now. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes, I hope."

"He's never going to let us live this down, though."

"Nope."

* * *

"Let's try this again," Mettleshmirtz said, stepping back from the panel. He'd tried to fire it one more time, and it had again fired off to one side - at a random backyard - instead of at the ice cream store. "I think I've got it this time."

Heinz stood back and watched. He knew it wasn't the right time to move yet. There was at least one more failure before he needed to start worrying about getting loose. "Maybe it's finding something that's a more extreme source of cold than the ice cream shop," he offered.

"Bah. What, like a teleporter to Antarctica? Don't be ridiculous, Heinz." Mettleshmirtz pushed the button a third time, and the device unerringly turned to the same place it had fired twice before before launching another blue bolt. Mettleshmirtz muttered something under his breath.

* * *

Ferb stared sullenly at the smoking spot on the grass where his latest teleporter had been built. He'd started building two so far, and both times, a beam just like the first had come down before he could finish it. He'd moved to a different part of the backyard for the second teleporter, but the beam had still unerringly destroyed his work.

_Staring at it won't help,_ he thought. He briefly pondered moving inside the garage, but realized that he didn't want to risk having the house destroyed. He started working on a quick deflector shield to protect himself instead.

* * *

Phineas was trying very hard not to notice that Isabella was pressed up against him, practically wrapped around him, and they were only wearing their underwear. Her breasts, barely covered by her bra, pressed into his chest.

_She's just worried about the cold, and trying to warm us up. That's why we're snuggled up together, wrapped in this blanket._

He couldn't really see her, in the dark of the blanket. The Antarctic night outside had been lit by stars, making the snow seem to glow, but not enough light could creep through their tiny air hole to brighten the inside of their cozy nest.

He regretted that. He'd rather enjoyed looking at her in her bikini. At least until Simon got possessive and started putting his hands on her.

Her hand had been rubbing his back, trying to warm him, but as he'd warmed, she'd slowed. Her hand now gently stroked up and down his back, absently, as if she didn't even realize she was doing it.

He was sure she didn't realize she was doing it. She wasn't interested in him, after all. If she had been, she'd have dated him instead of Simon.

She sighed, softly, her warm breath tickling his bare chest.

"Sorry about this," he said. "I'm sure Ferb will bring us back soon. I have no idea why it's taking so long."

"It's okay. We're good here until he finds us." She sighed again. "Why...never mind."

"What?"

"It's none of my business, don't worry about it."

"It's okay. What's up?"

"Why did you ask Sally out? She doesn't really seem like your type."

"Because you were already dating Simon," he blurted out before his brain could catch up. She stiffened next to him, and her hand stopped moving. He cursed in his head. "I mean, I...I'm sorry, I just hadn't thought of you like that until Simon asked you out, and then I realized that you must not have been interested in me because if you had...I don't know." He was babbling, but it was hard to stop.

"Did you think of me...like that?" she asked, cautiously.

"I...I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, but only after you started dating Simon. You were my best friend, but it just hadn't occurred to me to think of you as a woman, and then...you were taken. I waited a few weeks to see if it was going to work out, and then I looked around for somebody else. Sally was nice, and cute, and really not a lot like you."

"Was that important?"

His hand was rubbing across her bare back now, he realized, and he willed it to stop. "It was less painful."

"What would you say if I told you that the only reason I said yes to Simon was that I had finally given up hope on you ever asking me out?"

"I'd say I was the biggest idiot that ever lived."

She nestled into his shoulder, sighing a bit more happily. "I'm sure there are bigger idiots out there." She paused for a moment, then asked, "When we get back...would you like to go out tonight? On a date?"

"I...yes? Yes, I would."

She lifted her head off his chest, and then he felt her lips on his chin. She moved up a bit, and her hand touched his cheek gently, guiding her in to a kiss.

* * *

Heinz tried to get a wrist free from the coils around him. "How does Perry the Platypus get out so easily?" he muttered.

"Quiet!" Dr. Mettleshmirtz yelled, fiddling with the controls of the Anti-cooler-erator. "There, that should do it." He dragged it around again, so it pointed toward the ice cream shop. "This time, for sure." He pressed the bright green button.

Again, the Anti-cooler-erator pivoted to the side and fired. It adjusted slightly, and fired again.

"Argh!" Dr. Mettleshmirtz yelled, throwing up his hands.

* * *

Ferb glared at the two scorch marks on the lawn. One had been the new teleporter, which was just seconds from completion. The other was the shield generator that had been protecting the teleporter.

Two beams had come down from the skies, barely a second apart. The first had reflected off the back wall of the yard to vaporize the shield generator, and the second had done the same for the now-unprotected teleporter.

A look of determination on his face, Ferb went toward the garage for more parts. _This time, it's personal._

* * *

The atmosphere inside the thermal blanket had warmed up, both physically and emotionally. Isabella had been so worried about losing Phineas, and then had been unable to resist asking him about Sally. And that had led to an amazing revelation - he had really wanted Isabella all along.

If she'd known that, she probably would have dumped Simon a long time ago, to be honest. Certainly before they...well.

She'd started out holding onto Phineas, trying to warm them both up. Now, she found herself mostly being held by him. His hand gently stroked her back as they lay together and talked, and held her tightly when they kissed.

Right now, they were laying back and talking. He was lying on his back, his arm around her as she cuddled into his side. They fit together there so perfectly, as if they'd been made to.

She was trying not to think about other ways in which they might fit together perfectly. That was difficult to put out of her mind, though, for many reasons. First, they were still only wearing their underwear, and her hand found itself resting on his bare chest. Second, it had been several weeks since the last time she and Simon had done anything, because of the final fights that had been building up between them. And finally, her thigh was resting across Phineas's, and she could feel his erection poking against her knee through his briefs.

"How..." he began before trailing off hesitantly.

"What?"

"It's kind of an awkward question," he said.

"You can ask," she said.

There was a pause, and then he asked, "How far did you and Simon go?"

_Um. Well...do I tell him the truth? Or do I let him think we didn't go that far?_

"It's okay if you don't want to say," he added hurriedly.

_I don't think I want to lie to him._

"It's okay," she said. "We had sex a few times. Not for a few weeks, though. After I stopped coming over for the daily invention, we were fighting too much." She grinned. "How about you and Sally?"

He thought for a moment, and then said, "We had sex for the first time as my birthday present. Fairly often after that, until things started going south between us. A few rounds of make-up sex." After another pause, he added, "I'm not expecting anything like that. Even though we're practically naked here. I don't want to rush anything. I just..."

"You just wanted to know. I get it. I was wondering myself." She leaned up to kiss him. "We'll see how things go."

* * *

Ferb smiled to himself as the beam of light deflected off the shield he'd built. He'd gone with a full half-dome shield to make sure there was no way a beam could bounce in. _Almost there_ , he thought. Just a few more adjustments, and he'd be able to bring Phineas and Isabella back. He could only hope it wasn't too late.

The teleporter came up, and he set it to scan the area around their base camp. _Two life signs. Wrapped together in a blanket. Good, they're alive._

He smiled to himself briefly as he set the controls to bring them back. _And maybe they'll finally figure out that they've been in love with each other for years._

Another beam of light came down, severing the power cord connecting the shield to the house. The shield flickered out, and another beam incinerated the teleporter as his fingers were millimeters away from the activation button.

Ferb snatched his hand back with a curse, and glared up at the skies. _No. I will not let you win._

* * *

Isabella moaned in the back of her throat as Phineas kissed her neck. Conversation had drifted back into a make-out session, only now they both knew the option of going further was on the table. They'd rolled onto their sides, their legs tangling together. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh through his briefs.

His hand stroked her back, gently gliding over her bra strap, then down to her ass. His hand was warm now, even through her panties, as he caressed her. His fingers trailed back up her side, coming to rest on the side of her breast. Her pulse quickened a bit as she waited to see what he would do.

"May I?" he whispered.

She nodded, then realized that he couldn't see her in the dark of the blanket. "Yes," she whispered.

His hand slid forward, onto her breast. The stiff nipple poked through the thin fabric of her bra, and his fingers sought it out, teasing it to an even-firmer peak. Her breath caught, and her arm around his back tried to pull him closer.

His fingers brushed along the edge of her bra, then slid inside the cup, intensifying the feelings even more as he caressed her without any fabric in the way. "Is this okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," she breathed. "I'll let you know if it's too much."

She twisted her arm back and unhooked her bra to give him more room. The cup loosened, and his hand curved around her whole breast, her nipple pressing into his palm. Her eyes closed as she sank into the sensation.

He rolled her onto her back, slipping her bra off in the process and setting it aside. She reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately as his hand roamed down her stomach before sliding off to the side to go down the outside of her leg. Her hand stroked his chest. She could feel a line of hair down the center, but the rest of him felt smooth.

He ducked his head, and his lips found her nipple. She closed her eyes, not that it changed the view, as her body soaked in the sensation. He sucked on the nipple, bringing it to a tight peak, as his hand slid to her inner thigh. Her legs parted as if of their own accord, giving him access to whatever parts of her he wanted. Slowly, agonizingly, he stroked up and down her inner thigh. His hand crept ever-closer to her center with every caress, and she felt her hips start to rock. She was losing herself in the feelings of his hands and mouth on her bare skin, craving ever more closeness with him. She tried to tell him that he could keep going, could rub her through the panties or even under them, but her voice didn't seem to work any more.

Even without her voice, he seemed to pick up on her desires, and on his next stroke up her thigh, he continued on across the front of her panties. "Is that okay?" he asked, his breath cooling her wet nipple.

"Uh-huh," she whispered, unable to form words.

He slid over, his leg hooking around hers, and his erection pressed firmly against her hip as his hand explored her panties. He slipped his hand across the front, then down between her legs, and her back arched as she chased the sensation. Her breathing was heavy now, and a soft whimper in the back of her throat was all the sound she was able to make. His mouth returned to her nipple as his fingers danced across the dampening spot on her panties, and she felt her hips beginning to rock against him as if of their own accord.

She reached down and hooked her thumb into the waistband of her panties, tugging them downwards. Phineas seemed to realize what she was doing, and climbed off of her as he helped her pull them down to her knees. She lifted one leg out, then kicked them away with the other as Phineas wrapped his leg around hers again. His finger slid through her moist labia, seeking her wetness as it stroked maddeningly close to her clitoris.

He teased her, it seemed endlessly, sliding around the rim of her entrance before creeping back along her slit. She couldn't think of anything but the sensations he was drawing out of her as he played her body like an instrument.

Finally, after a seeming eternity, his finger slid inside of her, and her body welcomed it. It thrust inside her, then retreated, like a smaller version of what she wanted - needed - the rest of him to do.

Her hand had ended up on his shoulder - she wasn't sure how - and she slid it down, catching the waistband of his underwear with her fingers. She wanted this final barrier gone, and nothing separating her from Phineas.

He stopped teasing her and caught her wrist. "We probably shouldn't," he said. "I didn't bring protection, and..."

"I've been on birth control since before I started dating Simon," Isabella said, getting her voice back, although she was still breathing heavily. "I need you. All of you."

"I..." he said, pausing. "I've wanted this for so long. I never thought I...we...could. I...are you sure?"

She tugged down on his underwear again, and this time, he didn't stop her. The waistband caught on his erection, and she gently freed him from it, sliding her hand down his shaft in the process and making him gasp. The briefs fell down to his knees, and he pulled one leg out as he shifted over between her parted thighs.

His hand returned to her center, taking a bit of moistness from her opening and sliding in it, up to finally brush across her clitoris. The sensation was sharp and more than she expected, and her hips bucked upwards as she cried out softly. He leaned down, pressing down on her, his lips claiming hers in a kiss as his cock came to rest right at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yesssssss..." she trailed off, holding him tightly as he thrust forward, his hardness parting her entrance irresistibly. Her ankles hooked around the backs of his thighs as he rocked forward and back, sliding in and out of her as her body opened for him.

* * *

Ferb looked at his precautions. A new shield - powered by a protected generator - covered the area. Two transporters were both almost ready. Each of them was set to, immediately upon completion, transport Phineas and Isabella back.

He glanced around, in hopes of finding whatever bizarre device had targeted his previous transporters. He saw no sign of anything, but then, he never had.

He took a deep breath and picked up the final components for each transporter.

* * *

_Just about..._ Heinz thought. _There!_

He finally wriggled his wrist free. From that, he was quickly able to free himself from the rest of the restraints.

"Almost there," Mittleshmirtz said. He turned to the Anti-cooler-erator, then apparently saw Heinz approaching him. "Hey! Go back to your trap!"

Heinz kicked out, knocking Mittleshmirtz into the Anti-cooler-erator just as it fired. Its beam, instead of going down to the same place it had been going all day, shot up into the air.

"Drat!" Mittleshmirtz said. "It's still shooting at nothing!"

Heinz grabbed Mittleshmirtz and threw him aside, spinning the Anti-cooler-erator until the self-destruct button came into view. With a sigh of relief, he slapped the button, and the Anti-cooler-erator detonated. Tipping his hat to Mittleshmirtz, he leapt off the balcony to a cry of, "Curse you, Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" Heinz's glider deployed automatically, and he angled back toward his apartment to get a shower. In the distance, he saw a cloud suddenly glow bright orange from an explosion, and Perry's hang glider floated away from it. Perry waved to him as he aimed toward his own home.

* * *

Phineas's body rocked against Isabella's, joining them together. He was getting close, he could feel it, and tried to hold off a bit until Isabella came. It was important to him that he not disappoint her. He'd wanted her, and now that she was here, with him, under him, surrounding him, he couldn't risk losing her.

He'd loved her for years, not even knowing what love was, but sure that she was a critical part of his life. That part had seemed empty when she started dating Simon, but now he knew that she loved him back.

She pulled him down, on top of her, her skin hot against his despite the cold on the other side of their blanket. Her breath was coming in soft gasps as her hips bucked against his.

"I..." she whispered, and then a soft cry came from the back of her throat as she clutched him as closely as she could, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him.

"I love you," he whispered, thrusting into her as his own peak washed over him. He felt himself spraying inside of her as a long-awaited orgasm tore through him, their bodies unmoving as if frozen by the Antarctic cold.

* * *

Ferb put the two components in simultaneously, awaiting the blast that would destroy one, but hopefully not get both in time.

A brief _*crackle*_ and a bundled blanket appeared on the grass, frost and ice covering it. At one end, a bundle of clothing was frozen solid in a block of ice. Within the blanket, a rocking motion from the center was accompanied by soft whimpers and moans.

_Well, I guess they sorted that out as well_ , Ferb thought with a smile. He'd hoped they could find a way to end up together; apparently some time alone was just what they'd needed.

_I'll give them some privacy, and go fetch them some dry clothes._

He reached down and turned off the shield, then glared up at the sky triumphantly before going inside the house.

* * *

Isabella looked up at Phineas's face, wet with sweat, just inches away from hers. After they had both peaked, he had lifted himself up to look at her. He was smiling. She could feel him, still inside her, softening a little, and she was amazed at how quickly things had changed between them.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

She realized what had changed. "Wait. How did we get light in here?" She looked up, and saw green grass out the end of the blanket.

Outside, she heard a door open, and footsteps approaching. "I brought you some dry clothes," Ferb said, as something landed on the ground next to them. "Isabella, you'll have to borrow some of Phineas's until you can get back across the street."

"Thanks, Ferb," Phineas said.

"Yeah, thanks," Isabella said.

"I'll give you two some privacy to get dressed," Ferb said, and then they heard the door close.

They rolled to one side together, ending up with Isabella on top, in order to open up the blanket. It was getting rather warm inside, now that they were no longer trapped in the Antarctic winter. She pushed the blanket aside, blinking at the sudden bright sunlight.

When her vision cleared, she looked down at Phineas. He was lean, and his mostly-hairless chest had a thin line of red hair down the center and another connecting his nipples. His cock, just in front of where she was straddling his thighs, was soft now, glistening with their combined juices.

His face...he was looking up at her, enthralled. Those bright blue eyes were staring at her, his mouth hanging open a bit.

"What?" she said.

He shook his head. "Sorry, it's just...I had imagined how beautiful you were naked, but actually seeing you..."

She grinned as she stood up, finding her bra and panties where they'd ended up. Their clothes from earlier were a frozen lump at the end of the blanket, so she found the clothes Ferb had left them. It was an orange-striped shirt and a pair of shorts for each of them, as she had expected. Next to them sat their cell phones, which they'd left behind so they wouldn't get wet in the Antarctic.

The shirt was more than a bit tight across her chest, while the shorts were snug across her hips. Phineas's eyes were wide as he paused, wearing his own shirt but not having put his shorts on yet.

"It'll do until I get home." She picked up her phone, then leaned over to give him a kiss. "See you in a bit?"

He nodded eagerly.

As she turned toward the gate, a beam of light came down from above, striking one of the teleporters Ferb had built. The crystal on top of the teleporter split the beam, which simultaneously disintegrated both teleporters, the shield generator, the blanket, and their frozen clothes. As the glow faded, Isabella saw Perry look up from behind where the blanket had been.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said.

Isabella giggled, shaking her head as she let the gate swing shut behind her. She trotted across the street, checking her phone. There was one message, from Gretchen.

**Hey - ping me when you get this, I've got news.**

Isabella grinned and sent back **Ping** as she went through the door to her house, then climbed up to her bedroom.

**Ginger and I were at the mall, and we saw Simon and Sally holding hands. Thought you'd want to know.**

Isabella flung herself onto the bed and laughed. **That's fine. Thanks for telling me.**

**Are you okay with this?** Came the quick reply.

**I've got a date with Phineas tonight** , she sent back.

There was a long pause, and then the phone rang. "Spill," Gretchen said as soon as Isabella answered it.

"There's nothing to spill. I went over there today, and we ended up stuck in Antarctica a bit, and we talked. And it turned out that the reason he started dating Sally was because I was taken. And then I wasn't, and we talked, and..."

"And now you are again."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Isabella smiled smugly.

"So, you're not upset about Simon and Sally, I take it."

"I wouldn't be anyway. Let them go be control freaks at each other, they might be a good fit."

* * *

Phineas watched Isabella go out the gate, then walked into the house. Ferb looked up at him as he came in. "I'll go clean up," Ferb said.

"No need, a disintegrator beam got all of it."

Ferb nodded. "Sorry it took so long to get you back. The beam kept destroying my teleporters."

"I figured it was something like that. Right now, I really need a shower before my date with Isabella tonight."

Ferb smiled at him. "Congratulations on finally working things out between the two of you."

"Did you know she was interested in me back in middle school?"

Ferb blinked. "Everybody did. We thought you did too, and didn't like her back the same way."

"Um, no."

"Oh." Ferb paused. "Well, that would explain many things."

Phineas sighed. "Yeah. It all worked out, I suppose."

"This may have been a good thing in the long run. You two both got your initial first-relationship mistakes out of the way with other people."

"Yeah, I suppose. That wasn't intentional, though."

"I know."

* * *

Isabella looked at the gate before opening it. She'd gone through it so many times before. She'd been so worried before opening it this morning.

If anything, she was more worried now.

_What if he's changed his mind? What if this was just a fling? What if..._

She took a deep breath and looked down at herself. She'd put on a light blue dress and low heels for their date tonight. She had no idea what they were going to do, or if Phineas still...

_No. Phineas doesn't change his mind like that._

She swung the gate open. Phineas looked over at her from where he was pacing nervously, and a relieved smile crossed his face. He'd dressed up in a nice pair of slacks and a button-down shirt, with a pair of moccasins on his feet.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked, her smile answering his.

"Just waiting for you," he said. "I...I wasn't sure..."

She nodded. "Worried that I wasn't going to come?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "Sorry." He turned and started walking toward her.

"I get it. I was worried I'd get here and you'd have changed your mind."

He stopped in front of her, gently putting his arms around her shoulders. She sighed happily and relaxed into him, feeling his warmth through his shirt as her own arms slipped around his waist. "I don't think anything could change my mind about you," he murmured. "You're the most incredible girl I've ever known."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," she said. She could smell him now, fresh and clean from a shower but still distinctly _him_. It suddenly reminded her of the smell of him that had filled the blanket when they were bundled together, and when he'd been on top of her...

_He's going to think I'm a slut. Or that if I don't put out again, he's done with me._

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You tensed up suddenly."

"I was just thinking about what we did..."

He chuckled. "We kinda rushed into things, didn't we?"

She nodded.

He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay if you decide you don't want to that again right now. I won't object if you want to, certainly, but..."

She looked up at him. "It was really nice. I should send Sally a thank-you card."

He grinned. "Might not be wise to rub it in."

"Apparently she's been seen holding hands with Simon."

"Oh? Good for them." He hugged her tightly. "I think I got the better end of that deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long; this was sitting in my WIP pile for over two years. (Just checked - the request was from October 2014.)
> 
> Now that this is out of the way, I'm hoping to edit the third Nothing Civil About War story, and work on some more Collar stories as time allows. The Bride's New Collar has been bumped back to #6 in the series, because of a new #5 that I've started on.


End file.
